First meeting
by horvathales
Summary: Building the Galexy. Continuing Sunset of robots
1. Chapter 1

Individual psychohistory - part of časť psychohistory, which describes mathematically and figures  
behaving of a man. It's basics came from Hari Seldon by himself, but mostly developed was during period  
of Stor Gendibal and Trun Melivar.  
Encyklopedia Galactica, Unified edition.  
Deltram woke up and she stretched properly all of her bones. A nipping smell of Terminian delicious  
came into her nose. Beautiful panoramic window brought to her a view of romantic snowed hills of  
Tausend country. She felt comfortable, because about a week she had nice moments with her husband.  
She didn't understand, why they visited Terminus, she took it as husbands obsession of First Foundation.  
"Trun, honey, where are you?" she cried.  
"I am dressing up. I am going to a work meeting, ..." it sounded from the next room. Well dressed Trun  
appeared in door, but in the same moment a pillow flew to him.  
"Bad one! I though we would have time just for us and you're going to work here," Deltram looked at him  
accusingly.  
Trun made nice smile and rumpled shoulders.  
"It is a short visit for ten minutes. In few days we will fly to the Trantor."  
"Where you will work as usually. And we to will be alone."  
"Two?"  
"Yes, two. I and our little one Elvin."  
"I see. Elvin. Ok. I am hurry," Trun talked embarrassedly. He wanted to hide a joy, he knew some days. He  
set up everything on Trantor. Deltram didn't scente, that she would be more surprised than Trun.  
Trun said goodbye to Deltram and moved with lift to the transference. It moved him to the mayor building  
of Terminus in some minutes. He went through scanners and he found himself in goverment hall. Three  
thrones were added her, but at that moment one was occupied. It was a man, about fifty years old.  
bizarreness of this man was in fact, that he had longer legs than torso.  
"Great honor for me, mister Gaj Lomic, that you accepted my visit in despite of your exhaustion," Trun  
began directly after greetings.  
"let's skip Formality. As you certainly know, Foundation went under triumvirate just for this reason of big  
exhaustion. Not saying that mayor Branno was nice example of unlimited supremacy, which jeopardized  
Foundation irresponsibly.  
"Yes, sure. It's about Seldons plan. And about cooperation of both Seldons Foundations."  
" Seldons plan! Why does everyone tell about Seldon, when needs something? You say two  
FoundationsVravíte dve Nadácie? Wasn't Second Foundation threat for First one long time ago?"  
"Not. I would like to tell you, that tommorow at right noon, the Vault will be opened. But only for mayor of  
Terminus."  
"Crisis? Another crisis?" Gaj lamented. Flow of words fulfilled good resonant room.  
"Not exactly. This time it's about a move to create second Galactic Empire," Trun said, when Lomic  
calmed.  
"And just in time of neverending solving economical troubles? He could choose it better." Gaj twisted with  
head.  
"that's all from my side. I'll come here after Tommorow. At eight o'clock. I invite you for scientific stay on  
Trantor. I hope, your two ruler-mate could miss you." Trun bowed and left the room. He tried to be most  
decisive, that he wouldn't use mental power. He was glad, that this case was committed to this Gaj Lomic.  
With other two he couldn't be so decisive without mental power. Trun enjoyed that individual  
psychohistory works as it should, so he could time his visit.

"Dear mayor of Terminus. Years go on and man doesn't see second Galactic empire to be created. That's why, First Speaker of second Foundation is coming. Not only to inform you, but also to give helpful hand. I believe, that you wish more goodness for humans, than to solve petty economic problems you have at this moment," important part of Hari Seldons speech sounded in the Vault. Gaj Lomic stood surprised. He didn't surmise that Hari Seldon would know five hundred years ago about Foundations troubles he solved at that time. Everytime he took it for myth and for fable, that psychohistory. Beside that, Seldon was right. Lomic didn't think that troubles are petty ones, specially for the time they took from his timetable.  
Gaj Lomic decided, that he would wait for offer from Trun Melivar. He didn't want to travel anywhere because of comfort he had on Terminus. He thought if could send someone else, but every man were good for other things. He didn't seem to be ill. He took out a comb and combed his asphalt-like short black hair. Then he pulled out snuffbox and snuffed tobacco.

"Did I say to you, that you can find complete summary of economic science on Trantorian university?" Trun asked.  
"Not, but in this case it would be better to send a team of scientists there, wouldn't it?" Lomic asked.  
"Maybe," Trun said and for a minute he was queit. "But then you would loose chance to have written your name in history of second Galactic empire."  
"Does it depend?" Lomic asked.  
"Maybe. I personally don't long for it. But you should long for goodness of humanity. Don't you think?"  
"Surely." Lomic answered but his face saId, that, it was more ironic.  
"I am not sure you're serious. As elected representative of Terminus people you should long for goodness of people."  
"You wouldn't stand as a statesman."  
"I am not statesman. But a duteous servant of Seldons plan. In two weeks we fly. Manage your affairs , we fly together," directive tone without possibility to decline annoyed Lomic. He opened mouth, but suddenly he felt drought in mouth. So he couldn't say anything. He turned for something to drink. He laid down a glass, but Trun Melivar wasn't there. Gaj Lomic jigged with head, if he wouldn't dream.

Lomic didn't know how, but he was really prepared in two weeks. His luggage was made from clothing and from presents on official occasions.  
Trun andDeltram waited hand by hand in front of Lomics residence. Servants brought luggage and meanwhile Trun introduced his wife. Gaj Lomic didn't save with compliments, but Deltram kept as usually was quiet. They waited in spaceport for shuttle from PopRad. Two soldiers helped with luggage. Trun, Deltram and Gaj Lomic loaded on shuttle, which drove them on PopRad. Ride took more time, because Golan Trevize had ban, so PopRad couldn't fly closer to Termínus.  
Gaj Lomic travelled often out of Terminus, on holidays. For him it was new to fly with antigravitic spaceship. Board of ruler sent him on Trantor. Also for others, Second Foundation meant a threat. His mission was to observe and to bring report. And, in case of needs, negotiate peace for getting time for Terminian battleships to destroy Trantor and second Foundation.  
A scream of men ripped him out of his thoughts. According to way of speech, he decided, PopRad got in encirclement. He wanted to go out of his cabin, but door was locked. Something pinged and voice of captain sounded.  
" Ladies and gentlemen. I am sorry to trouble you, but we unexpectedly got in war-situation. We try to solve this as soon as possible to continue on Gaia."  
Lomic clouded over. He wasn't angry because of fight. But he didn't understand, why they flew to Gaia, although they should fly to Trantor. Was the plan changed or was captain changed?


	2. Chapter 2

Hupo sat on the bridge, with legs up. Subprefect went away and he had to control fly for extraordinary cases. All of his thoughts were about Fallom. He thought who could be. Her shyness and strictness together with which she acts with subprefect, impressed him. Trevize was image of hero for Hupo - strong, clever and fearless one. Falloms behavior seems to Hupo, that Fallom is at least as good as Trevize. She was viewed by him as a almighty goddess which ruled over heroes.

Almost outside of horizon appeared Jilian warships as they jumped out of hyperspace at command. Hupo sat quickly and watched ships. He thought, they were sent by prefect to be escort. But when he zoomed one, he saw orange signs instead of blue.

"Jilian catakombs! Help! Attack!" last words he screamed into communication port. Three soldiers ran to warchair. they gave warhelms on eyes and gloves on hands. Everything in several seconds. Gunplay began. Two orange ships exploded. Shield of PopRad got also some shoots. Trevize came to bridge and Hupo said him, that those Jilian ships are rebels ones against prefect. Trevizeíško stood quietly and watched situation. Then he came to the desk and tried to establish connection.

"Here's Golan Trevize, subprefekt of Jile. Immediately give me a report, who you are and why you shoot us."

A face with orange hair appeared on display. It was a man around forty years old, with small stubble of dark color. Hair was spreading on his shoulders, which were covered by unzipped armyblouse.

" Here's Armabeton. Commander of rebels against Jilian prefect. We come to bring you and your soldiers on judgement for war crime on Jilian people. Give up. There are more then twenty fully armied ships here. You have no chance! You have one hour for thinking. If you try to escape or you won't call, we destroy your ship!"

Hupo quaked and stiffened. He knew, what would happen there. Death as a traitor. His hands wiggled and bit lower lip. Against twenty ships they hadn't any chance. He chose best Jilian shooters, but they didn't help themselves. Some other ships would be destroyed, but shield wouldn't last so great direct salvo from so many ships at the same time. They would have shield for about half an hour. For hyperjumping they should move more quickly. But it would be randomly, so with high degree of dangers - jump into mass or lost orientation. Second one could be solved, but the first one meant death. Don't saying about shooting and pursuing.

"Sir, maybe princess should help, shouldn't she?" Hupo sounded quietly. He was afraid of everything.

"Fallom? Not. There's no way, how she can help," Golan twisted by head.

"Fallom. Fallom. Certainly she knows how," Hupo though.

" Hupo. This is me, Fallom. Unlock me please. I can help you. Don't say anything to Trevizemu. Alright?" Hupo heard Falloms voice in his mind.

He commanded computer furtively, not to be seen by Trevize. But Trevize looked somewhere else

Trevize was thoughtful. Many years ago he stayed in similar situation, when Harla Branno came into his home prison. He tried to remember her face, but her features blent with that of Armabeton.

"Golan!" Falloms scream forced to turn Golan. Fallom had feeling, that Golan smiled as an idiot.

"immediately call Armabeton here. I argue him to leave us alone in peace. Hupo! Establish connection" Fallom commanded.

She didn't say it to Hupo twice. In minute they had sound and picture.

"My name's Fallom and I'm commanding officer of mission. There's no reason say details. Trevize is yours, but under condition, that soldier and passengers will stay on ship. We will continue then in mission."

"Madam, but you aren't in position to transactale."

"No, I am not. I please you for that. Vigorously," Fallom stayed at position.

"I am worrying about me and my soldiers."

"And about unarmed crew don't you worry? To let them as a food for dangerous space full of pirates on speedy antigravitic ships?"

"Venture of profession," Armabeton noticed cynically.

"I am awaiting you on PopRad. End of connection," Fallom commanded.

Hupo ended connection. He turned to Fallom and his face asked her, what they do next. Trevize was sitting in commandchair and more often he grimaced. It seemed, he is not at all senses.

"Jurito!" Trevize shouted absently.

"Sir..." Hupo sounded.

"let him be. Give him glass of water and he would think, it's jurito, " Fallom commanded.

Hupo had perception, as Trevize would get older by twenty years. Trevize became invalid, shabby old man. He was looking somewhere, grumbling under nose. Sometimes he shouted something, after someone who wasn't there. Fallom perceived it as a disorientation from stress. She hoped, she could argue Armabeton mentally. She didn't know, if she would heal, but he would stay as a sign soldiers.

Hupo prepared ship and moved into connection with Armabetons ship. Fallom, Trevize and two soldiers went to the junction. Hupo and one soldier stayed at the bridge, to escape quickly at Falloms command.

Door of junction opened. Armabeton and two his soldiers with guns prepared to shoot came inside. Armabeton was a burly man, muscled. A strong spicy alkoholic flavor came into Falloms nose. This flavor was from his hair.

"Freedom for Jile!" Armabetons heels knocked, and with left hand formed into fist he bit chest. Then he continued, " Madam, great honor to meet you personally," his head bowed toward Fallom.

Soldiers aimed in that moment and shot Trevizes soldiers. Armabeton pulled out blaster and in no time he shot into Trevizes head. Fallom began to yell sharply. Blood was elsewhere around. A burned flesh smelled around in air. Trevizes rest of body lied on the ground lifeless.

"Golan Trevize. You were convicted for crimes committed on Jilian people. Tribunal adjudged you as guilty in all points of accusations. You got death penalty unconditional. ," Armabeton said afterwards.

"Glory for Jile!" both soldiers screamed, knocked with heels and bit with right fist into chest similarly like Armabeton. all of three turned and marched back to their ship. Soldiers exclaimed alternately for Armabetons glory.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="background-color: white;  
font-family: Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px;  
margin-bottom: 1em;"span style="font-size:  
18px;"Fallom swooned just, before Hupo and other soldier came. Viewing he controlled all persons on the ground. He bowed down only for Fallom./span/div 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a sad message waiting for them on Sayshelly. On Trantor, short after they flew away, a rioter attacked Stor Gendibal with Suri on walking. Rioter set off Gendibal and wanted to give him a injection with poison. Suri tried to defend his husband, but rioter gave her injection instead of Stor. Suri died slowly but in big big pain. Stor suffered, because he couldn't help her. So they both suffered together.

There happened an accident with their ship, when they were on Sayshelly. They stayed there for a moth, because repairing squad had to come from Termínus. Deltram with Fallom got to be friends and have had good time by making short trips through whole Sayshell. Lomic spent his time by recognizing economical situation of planet. Trun solved some problems through mental way on Trantor. There was some troubles in Second Foundation that needed his attention. Together with big team of psychohistoricans he was ending theory of individual psychohistory. This theory was already in testing stage and had very good results.


	5. Chapter 5

Fly to Gaia was in joyful tune. Fallom indicated them some informations. Only Gaj was bored from endless waiting. He though about situation on Termínus. Hupo and Mirk were always having a good time, chatting and joking. But Fallom was the one most tensed person on ship. nothing specially happened during their fly to Gaia so there was Bliss waiting for them on Gaias orbit. Hupo was surprised when he lost control over ship, but everything was explained by Bliss after her comming on board. Fallom introduced her crew of PopRad. Deltram looked secretly on Bliss and watched if Bliss would leave Trun alone. Bliss was interesting just about Fallom. Gaj after introduction excused and returned to his cabin. Hupo helped with luggage and got it into Falloms cabin. Mirk started to fly PopRad, meanwhile, and flew toward Trantor.

There,near Trantorian university, Stor was waiting for them, dressed in gaudily red dress with green-yellow cap with knot end, which reached Stors waist. Both arms were stretched forward and waved to Lomic, who as a ambassador of First Foundation got honor to be the first. Others went behind him. Foremost Trun and Deltram, then Hupo and after him Fallom with Bliss. Fallom didn't make any step when Hupo turned back and stroke Fallom insided. Fallom cried, but before Hupo could hide her view, she saw, also Trun pulled down Deltram and covered her by his body. Man should view shoots. Short shooting and dead Mirk fell off over them with blaster in hand. Two figures appeared and with neuro-whip dazed Lomic. They were covered by other shoots, so nobody tried only to move.  
Stor stayed still and waved with hands. It was only hologram. Attackers were hid by it, so there were no chance to see, where they were or where they shot from.

Gaj Lomic woke up paintfully. His right arm hurted him. He tried to catch it by his left hand and massaged it. After some minutes he stopped. Pain didn't stop. He couldn't move even.  
"Stupid whip!" he whispered silently. Once he said it, it started to enlight. Gaj found out, he was in room, which was equipped with something like sarcophagus on both sides. There was him in one of them. In one of sarcophagus, there was an old man like that one who waved his hands in front of. spaceship.  
"Hey, " Lomic screamed.  
"I'm tangible one. I'm not hologram, " old man answered.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Stor Gendibal. Previous first Speaker of second Foundation, " Stor introduced himself.  
"My name is Gaj Lomic. The one of the three mayors of Foundation of Hari Seldon."  
"I know. That's why we invited yoy on Trantor. Did you travel well?" Stor seemed not to know anything about kidnapping.  
"Horrible. There was only death around me."  
"A death is beginning of another life!"  
"Certainly not!"  
"Long long time ago, before first Empire arisen, there existed one planet. It's called Ischyos. I won't say, where it is, because they want to stay anonymous. People believe one faith from beginning of the settlement the Galaxy. It's tradition that their religion originated on Planet, where people lived before they could fly with hyperpower."  
"Fames. Nothing like that exists. People live throughout all of the galaxy."  
"Your opinion. Hari Seldon himself presented, that he had met strange spaceship with interesting archive. Unfortunately, in the name of manship safety, he had had to destroy it. Golan Trevize, who was killed during your way here, was personally on that Planet. Princess Falom too, commander of spaceship, lived there almost forty years."  
"I don't believe that!"  
"You don't have to. But, let's get back to Ischyos. People believe in faith, which only survived from origins of manship.."  
"I'm not interested in," Gaj reacted angrily.  
"You should Empire of Hari Seldon is going to be built on as same principles as axioms of Ischyos."  
"Empire of Hari Seldon will be built on that, that Foundation from Termínus will eat step by step whole Galaxy and all of Planets will be governed by this Foundation."  
"Voluntarily or forced. I know this theorem. But without second Foundation and its intervention, first Foundation would be fallen to pieces long time ago. Second Foundation is more stable thanks Hari Seldon and his guiding by another way," Stor ended and awaited for Lomics reaction. Gaj Lomic faced quietly in front of him. It seemed, he was watching movie.

"War. Prepare for war, " Lomic exploded like a volcano. "Second Foundation shall not govern Foundation of Hari Seldon. It's nonsense. That's not true. Right Foundation acts as was created by Seldon. Whole five hundreds years."  
"Yes, but with help of second one."  
"A new war comes. Which Foundation wins, that is the right one of Hari Seldon, " Lomic blazed out. He bended forward and invisible shield moved him back into sarcophagus. Lomic was shocked. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.  
"Why do you think, we are here? Your words are quick-tempered ones. Right. You and people from first Foundation will never accept that, " Stor's words were hard but without emotions.  
"You want to rule us. That's why you say that. There were no words about second Foundation for five hundreds years, but about manipulating our Terminian Foundation. Foundation of Hari Seldon. One and only right one. Second Foundation is only gang of criminals, whose misuse Hari Seldon to reach vicious aims. You just want to destroy Foundation and bring back times of emperors. You will never be successful. Never!"  
"I have a suggestion. Second Foundation will step out of shadow. There will be two Empires, having Hari Seldon as a founder. There will be war and people will die because of you and your paranoia from second Foundation. Do you want that? Do you want deaths of billions people? Innocent people?"  
"I want a strong Empire, strong and unified Foundation, without criminals called second Foundation. If there's no another way, we are going to manage it by military way. Order and system are needed. Seldons plan is on the top,"Gaj Lomic faced decidedly.  
"Here you are. Our interview is at the end. You can go," Stor wasn't angry at all. He expected this reaction computed by Trun Melivar through individual psychohistory. He also should respect free will of this Terminian person. Sarkofag calmly sounded and Lomic could get out it. He looked to Stor and ran way he expected exit.


	6. Chapter 6

div style="background-color: white;  
font-family: Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px;  
margin-bottom: 1em;"span style="font-size:  
18px;"Fallom swooned just, before Hupo and other soldier came. Viewing he controlled all persons on the ground. He bowed down only for Fallom./span/div 


End file.
